<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving Day by CubbieGirl1723</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552009">Moving Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723'>CubbieGirl1723</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supplemental Material [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, memories of Lilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica sifts through possessions and memories as she moves into Logan's house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supplemental Material [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally published in my Proptober stories as Platform but I decided to make it easier to find. This missing scene fits in chapter 18 of A Reflection of Choice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Veronica sighs and grabs another empty cardboard box from the living room. She is excited to be moving in with Logan, she really is, but she absolutely hates the moving process. All the sorting, packing, unpacking, and the overall state of change that it represents—no wonder she’s in a bad mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping on the radio to try and distract herself, she tackles her desk first. Since she spends a lot of time working there it’s pretty neat; it doesn’t take her long to box up the contents. She labels it carefully so that she can get it unpacked over Christmas break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next she strategically packs her books and photo albums so the boxes aren’t too heavy, and after that it’s the framed pictures and prints on the walls, swathed in newspaper and bubble wrap to protect them. She knows they aren’t going far or even in a moving van but in case Dick shows up to help, it’s better to be safe than sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after putting it off long enough, she grabs a trash bag and turns to her closet with a groan. She’s always kept a ton of extra clothes, even stuff she wouldn’t normally wear, because she might need it for a case. Her closet at Logan’s place (or their place, as he’s trying to get her to call it) is huge so it’s not an issue of space; she can keep all the clothes she wants and still have room to buy twice as much. But it just feels like she should go through things first before she packs them. At least maybe separate her “undercover” wardrobe from “normal” wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ends up keeping most of her clothes, putting garbage bags around the hangers for easy transport. A few things from middle school go in the donation pile—not even for a case will she wear a Hannah Montana t-shirt—but most of the clothes can stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she’s going through her shoes, the silver platform heels on the bottom of the bin catch her eye. They are covered in glitter and when she bought them, her dad said they reminded him of a disco ball. They could probably come in handy for a case, but she’s not worn them since Homecoming sophomore year. She still remembers buying them with Lilly. Lilly insisted that if she was going to wear that bubblegum pink dress, she at least needed daring shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That shopping trip was one of the last times they spent together and she knows she can’t wear the shoes without thinking of her best friend. It’s been more than four years but sometimes Veronica still misses her like it was yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veronica! You have some boxes ready for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan comes bounding in the room and finds her sitting on the floor, cradling a shoe, with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face goes from jovial to concerned in a heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. You okay?” He settles on the floor next to her, eyes on her face, and gently strokes her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.” It comes out as a whisper, and not a very convincing one, at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you having second thoughts about moving in with me? Because—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cuts Logan off before he can start to freak out and lays a calming hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I was just lost for a second in a memory.” She visibly shakes off her introspection and stands, holding her hand out to pull Logan up, as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bought these shoes with Lilly,” she explains, putting them back in the bin carefully, “and it made me think of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan leans over and kisses the top of her head. He’s the only one left who really understands Lilly, what she was like and what she meant to Veronica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clears her throat, breaking the moment. “I’m really excited to move in with you, Logan.” If her voice is not exactly firm yet, he has the good grace to not mention it. “Wanna get some of these boxes loaded in your truck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses her again and grabs the box of shoes. She knows her memories of Lilly will go with her no matter where she lives; but she’s still glad she’s keeping the shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>